1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission, and more particularly, to a method and system for communication connection via heterogeneous networks, such as Ethernet and wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A network is a communication system that links two or more computers and peripheral devices, and allows users to access resources on other computers and exchange messages with other users. A network allows users to share resources on their own systems with other network users and to access information on centrally located systems or systems that are located at remote offices. Currently, two types of networks, such as local area networks (LANs) and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are integrated for data communication via both wired and wireless mediums.
Advances in WLAN technology have led to the emergence of publicly accessible WLANs (e.g., “hot spots”) at airports, cafes, libraries and other public facilities. The WLAN uses radio frequency transmission to communicate between roaming mobile terminals and access points (or base stations). A WLAN is a type of local area network employing high-frequency radio waves rather than wires to communicate between mobile terminals. In a WLAN, an access point is a station that transmits and receives data, referred to as a transceiver. FIG. 1 is a diagram of the system architecture of a conventional WLAN. A mobile terminal 400 communicates with mobile terminals 410, 420, 430 and 440 via an access point (AP) 405 using wireless packets.
A LAN is a network located in a relatively small physical area, such as a building, in which computers and other network devices are linked, usually via a wire-based cabling scheme. A LAN typically includes numerous significant network devices, such as switches, routers, access points and the like, to transmit information from a source device to one or more destination devices.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for communication connection via heterogeneous networks, such as Ethernet and WLAN.